Poor Lil' Rich Girls
Summary After the school board of education acuses Patrica and Florence of taking money from the cafetria cashresiter to get their family even richer,They are found guilty at school honor court they are explled and forced to live at a boarding school for girls/top-secret cosmetics factory until they're 18.Then it gets worse when they discover that Mrs.Huge is running the school.So they must find away out and travel home to find out who really took the lunch money.,Meanwhile Button travels to school with them ,but must defuse a bomb that has been installed in Patrica and Florences' old school. Gallery coming soon Songs *It's a Hard Knock Life (,but this time it's about life in a boarding school rather than an orphanage)thumb|300px|right|Hard knock life *Tomorrow *Give us a Mystery by Mary-Kate and Ashley *School Stinks (What Else Could Go Wrong) *Roam (small portion) *Quit that Additude (small portion) *It's a hard knock life (Pop reprise) End Credits TBA Running gags Too young line *Patrica:and pretty soon like Phineas people are gonna say.... *Man:Aren't you a little too young to be out here in the middel of the night? *Patrica:that.yes,yes we are Florence's line *Patrica:WE DID IT!!! *and Florence high-five *Florence:Just like Mary-Jane and Natalie Wathca' doin Said by Mirinda Florence's screaming she and Patrica scream to the heavens when their panicing falling off a building Button's entrance to the liar in the dresser in Patrica and Florence's room at the boarding school Memorable quotes soon Background information *Phineas and Ferb are also Patrica and Florences' lawyers as well as band mangers *Adam makes a cameo in a breif flashback of Patrica and Florence taking his underwear while Give us a mysterty is playing on the radio *Mary Jane and Natalie look exactly like The Phinettes *comming soon Continuity *The Rich girls boarding school is a female counterpart to Smile Away *3rd time Mrs.Huge since her 1st appearnce in Austrillan Bongio and in a flashback in Lil' Patrica & Florence *As a running gag when it goes to the outerspace partof Patrica and Florence screaming to the heavens an alienship will come with a Phinettes song playing on the radio *coming soon Allusions *''Poor Little Rich Girl:The title is a breif pun of the film starring Shirley Temple.Patrica also mentions that Shirely Temple is her model in Little Miss and Little Miss Broadway. *The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley:The Mysterys of Mary-Jane and Natalie Colten is parody of the video sersie starring the Olsen twins.Give us a mystery is also the theme song from the show. *Mary Jane:the girl that is a parpody of Mark-Kate Olsen is possiably named after the shoe or possibly Spiderman's love inteset *coming soon Cast *Drew Barrymore as Patrica/Mary Jane Colten * Connie Talbot as Florence *Tress MacNeille as Buttons *Hollie Steel as Jojo *Jennifer Saunders as Mrs.Huge *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Alyson Stoner as Natalie Colten *Karen Taylor as Juila *Spencer Locke as Joanne *Eliza Bennett as Maria *Gregg Sulkin as Benhttp *'Unknown voice talent''' as Lisa Verlean *'''Unknown voice talent '''as Michale Verlean Category:School Season Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages